Death Note penpalz
by Twinz'n'Rozez
Summary: Ever wanted to write a letter to your favorite DN character? Well now you can!
1. Chapter 1

All right, here's the first set of letters! Hope y'all likey! I had fun writing them

Dear Kilroy,

Thanks, I appreciate the concern. I do suspect him, and that's why I handcuffed us together…but that might not be enough…I should set up security cameras again…

Ya you can have my autograph. Here it is. L. Happy? And I do love cats, but sadly Watari's allergic so I never could have one. But yeah, I do want your cat! What's its name? I guess if I keep it away from Watari it'll be ok. Maybe he needs an allergy shot.

Yep! Go ahead and pet my head. Sorry my hair is a bit unruly. And I don't think Raito will poison me, that'd automatically make him Kira. He's only under 3 percent suspicion though. I doubt he'd poison me. You never know though. I suppose I could sing, what song? Oh I know!

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out_

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain  
And the itsy bitsy spider came up the spout again!_

Yes, I have a Wii. I love playing Wii tennis. That's my tennis experience I have without actually getting off my butt. That's how I almost creamed Raito in episode 10. And I don't want to kill Raito, he's my first friend, even if there is a 3 percent possibility of him being Kira. He keeps me company when Watari's not around. I don't want to kill him. I don't have sadistic tendencies… -cough-

Thank you for the letter! Love, L

Dear Cat,

Yes, it was incredibly awkward… it was okay though because we're both guys, but it was still kind of embarrassing having some sugar-crazed insomniac staring at you while you pee. As for the shower thing…L doesn't really take showers…so I didn't really take any showers either for like a week…but for some reason I smelled and he didn't…

My hair is beautiful, isn't it? -strokes hair- I'm glad you appreciate good grooming. I think it's like that because I use my mother's shampoo… which is "SO Sexy" from Victoria's Secret?! What the hell?? -head/desk- My manhood is flashing before my eyes… anyway… yes, I do wash and rinse, but I don't ordinarily repeat. They only put repeat on the bottle so you use it more and buy more of their stuff. I don't want to spend more money than I have to.

OMG… well, I let him wash my hair sometimes…but that's only because I'm trying to gain his trust and I don't want him to suspect I'm Kira because he knows that Kira hates losing and if I let him wash my hair when I don't want him to it's like losing and so his suspicion of me will completely disappear!! Right? Tell me I'm right…

Chained to Misa… well… being chained to L wasn't that horrible, because he doesn't like jump on me all the time. But if it was Misa, I'd probably like DIE because she'd be suffocating me. Not that she doesn't do that already anyway.

What? What girl? I never went out with a girl. Don't want people thinking I'm straight. I'm Kira, I say it didn't happen, so it didn't happen dammit:-(

(yeah, I think I killed her… dunno…don't really care either. She was a mere tool for me to get what I want. And yes I'm a misogynist. But I like fangirls. -waves to fangirls-)

My address?? I'm not telling you, stalker!! -eek-

Thanks for the letter. I'm glad you love me. Everyone does. As long as you stay about a couple thousand miles away from me, I'm glad you love me. K thanks.

-Yagami Light

TNR: There really is such shampoo as SO Sexy! Look it up! And I got the rinse and repeat thing from Lizzie McGuire. Don't know if it's true. lol

Dear Casey,

I personally don't really remember any bad memories; you'd have to ask Mello about that. I think his worst memory would be when I got a perfect score on this exam we took, and he got like a 99. I think that's when he started eating chocolate all the time. Self-mutilation.

But if I had to think about it, my worst memory was probably when he took my Legos®. I don't know why. I was playing with my Legos® and he just randomly marched up and snatched them away. I wanted them back but all I could do was sit there and watch him. I bore holes through his head with my eyes. He eventually gave the Legos® back to me to make me stop staring at him. That was fun. But Mello did make me sad :(

Okay…ummm… I personally think Light's kind of a spazz. He's a lunatic too, but he just spazzes too much to be labeled as a lunatic. You know what I mean? He could be a second Hitler, but he FREAKS OUT waaaaaay too much. Good question. It made me think...

Sincerely, Near

Dear the chicken across the road,

Chocolate is my PASSION!!! -grabs chocolate- I love all chocolate, but dark's my fave. It's bitter…dark…bleak…like my childhood. How Near always beat me at freakin EVERYTHING… Okay, it's like this: most people cut themselves, but I eat chocolate. Plus I'm kind of addicted to the stuff. Except the white chocolate. That stuff's kind of gross. Milk chocolate's better. But dark PWNZ!!!! BWAHAHA!!!!!

…stay mellow.

-Mello Yello

What do you guys think? Plz review and tell me if I did a good job!


	2. cats, shampoo, Legos, and CHOCOLATE

All right, here's the first set of letters! Hope y'all likey! I had fun writing them

_Dear L, _

_Please don't let Raito out of your site, ever. I say this for your own safety. Can I have your autograph? Do you have a cat? Do you want my cat? Are you a cat? Can I pet your head? Aren't you afraid Raito will try to poison you? Could you sing us a song please? A story maybe? Do you have a Wii? Do you play with your Wii? Do you hate anyone? Is it Raito? Do you ever want to kill Raito? _

_Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto L. Wii love you. _

_Regards, B _

_P.S. I'm Kilroy! kilroy...kilroy _

Dear Kilroy,

Thanks, I appreciate the concern. I do suspect him, and that's why I handcuffed us together…but that might not be enough…I should set up security cameras again…

Ya you can have my autograph. Here it is. L. Happy? And I do love cats, but sadly Watari's allergic so I never could have one. But yeah, I do want your cat! What's its name? I guess if I keep it away from Watari it'll be ok. Maybe he needs an allergy shot.

Yep! Go ahead and pet my head. Sorry my hair is a bit unruly. And I don't think Raito will poison me, that'd automatically make him Kira. He's only under 3 percent suspicion though. I doubt he'd poison me. You never know though. I suppose I could sing, what song? Oh I know!

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out_

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain  
And the itsy bitsy spider came up the spout again!_

Yes, I have a Wii. I love playing Wii tennis. That's my tennis experience I have without actually getting off my butt. That's how I almost creamed Raito in episode 10. And I don't want to kill Raito, he's my first friend, even if there is a 3 percent possibility of him being Kira. He keeps me company when Watari's not around. I don't want to kill him. I don't have sadistic tendencies… -cough-

Thank you for the letter! Love, L

_Light _

_Well, I'm only on ep.17, so I was wondering... While you were chained to L, how did the whole go to the bathroom/take a shower thing work out?? Wasn't it awkard? How do you get your hair so shiny and pretty? When you shampoo do you wash, rinse, and repeat? Does L wash your hair? What would you do if you were chained to Misa?? What happened to that girl you went on a date with at the very beginning of the series, like around eppie 5 or 6?? What is your exact address?!? _

_I love you!! _

_ Cat _

Dear Cat,

Yes, it was incredibly awkward… it was okay though because we're both guys, but it was still kind of embarrassing having some sugar-crazed insomniac staring at you while you pee. As for the shower thing…L doesn't really take showers…so I didn't really take any showers either for like a week…but for some reason I smelled and he didn't…

My hair is beautiful, isn't it? -strokes hair- I'm glad you appreciate good grooming. I think it's like that because I use my mother's shampoo… which is "SO Sexy" from Victoria's Secret?! What the hell?? -head/desk- My manhood is flashing before my eyes… anyway… yes, I do wash and rinse, but I don't ordinarily repeat. They only put repeat on the bottle so you use it more and buy more of their stuff. I don't want to spend more money than I have to.

OMG… well, I let him wash my hair sometimes…but that's only because I'm trying to gain his trust and I don't want him to suspect I'm Kira because he knows that Kira hates losing and if I let him wash my hair when I don't want him to it's like losing and so his suspicion of me will completely disappear!! Right? Tell me I'm right…

Chained to Misa… well… being chained to L wasn't that horrible, because he doesn't like jump on me all the time. But if it was Misa, I'd probably like DIE because she'd be suffocating me. Not that she doesn't do that already anyway.

What? What girl? I never went out with a girl. Don't want people thinking I'm straight. I'm Kira, I say it didn't happen, so it didn't happen dammit:-(

(yeah, I think she comes back… dunno…don't really care either. She was a mere tool for me to get what I want. And yes I'm a misogynist. But I like fangirls. -waves to fangirls-)

My address?? I'm not telling you, stalker!! -eek-

Thanks for the letter. I'm glad you love me. Everyone does. As long as you stay about a couple thousand miles away from me, I'm glad you love me. K thanks.

-Yagami Light

TNR: There really is such shampoo as SO Sexy! Look it up! And I got the rinse and repeat thing from Lizzie McGuire. Don't know if it's true. lol

_Near, _

_Out of anything that ever happened between you and Mello at Wammy's house, what do you think was the worst thing? _

_Also, I've always wondered, do you find Light more of a spazz or a power-crazed lunatic? (Hard decision, huh?) _

_ Casey _

Dear Casey,

I personally don't really remember any bad memories; you'd have to ask Mello about that. I think his worst memory would be when I got a perfect score on this exam we took, and he got like a 99. I think that's when he started eating chocolate all the time. Self-mutilation.

But if I had to think about it, my worst memory was probably when he took my Legos®. I don't know why. I was playing with my Legos® and he just randomly marched up and snatched them away. I wanted them back but all I could do was sit there and watch him. I bore holes through his head with my eyes. He eventually gave the Legos® back to me to make me stop staring at him. That was fun. But Mello did make me sad :(

Okay…ummm… I personally think Light's kind of a spazz. He's a lunatic too, but he just spazzes too much to be labeled as a lunatic. You know what I mean? He could be a second Hitler, but he FREAKS OUT waaaaaay too much. Good question. It made me think...

Sincerely, Near

_Dear Mello, _

_Hey! I have a question for you - what's with your obsession with chocolate? You remind me of a friend of mine, but he only likes dark chocolate. _

_So, what type of chocolate do you like? Milk, White, Dark, etc? _

_Just askin', lol XD _

_the chicken across the road_

Dear the chicken across the road,

Chocolate is my PASSION!!! -grabs chocolate- I love all chocolate, but dark's my fave. It's bitter…dark…bleak…like my childhood. How Near always beat me at freakin EVERYTHING… Okay, it's like this: most people cut themselves, but I eat chocolate. Plus I'm kind of addicted to the stuff. Except the white chocolate. That stuff's kind of gross. Milk chocolate's better. But dark PWNZ!!!! BWAHAHA!!!!!

…stay mellow.

-Mello Yello

What do you guys think? Plz review and tell me if ya likey!


End file.
